


Traditions

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Of Ardour and Adoration [22]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl





	Traditions

It was late and after a fruitless hour tossing and turning in his bed Commander Cullen decided to take a walk around the grounds of Skyhold in hopes of tiring himself out a little. Pulling on a tunic and a pair of breeches as well as his surcoat he walked out into the cold night air. All was quiet save the occasional patrol walking past. Almost everyone asleep before their journey to Halamshiral in the morning, everything had been prepared for their departure that evening. That was why the figure fussing around the carriages was cause for concern. His immediate thoughts turned to sabotage or assassins and he wished he had thought to bring his sword with him. He crept slowly towards the carriages, picking up a wooden training sword someone had left out as he went. He strode forward and grabbed the figures shoulder roughly as he barked at them to identify themselves at once. He was not sure which of them was more mortified when he realised the figure was Sarita.  
"Maker's breath! You startled me, what are you doing out here so late!?"  
"I startled you!? You about frightened the life out of me Cullen!"  
He rubbed a hand over his face and apologised before repeating his question. She suddenly looked rather embaressed.  
"I would prefer not to say...I don't want you to laugh at me..."  
"I would never! Please if you tell me what is wrong I may be able to help." He lowered his voice a little, "I want to help, whatever it is."  
She looked conflicted. "It is a kind offer but I am afraid you will find it silly...or possibly heresy, maybe both."  
He looked confused and she sighed. "Alright but please do not laugh." She bent over and picked up a basket of herbs near her feet. "My people, the Dalish, before a journey we sprinkle our aravals with this moss to ask Sylaise for protection on our travels. I know the carriages are not really aravals but still I am so nervous about this ball and everything that I thought maybe if I did this, it might make me feel a bit better." She sighed, deflated. "It is silly, I know..."  
"Not at all, I do understand the comfort of familiar traditions and rituals. My only question is why you are doing this alone and so late?"  
She raised her eyes and they reflected a little in the night, she held his gaze trying to decide if he was serious or not. "Well Josephine, Leliana and Cassandra are all caught up in the narrative of me as Herald of Andraste so they are not always the most approving of overt reminders that I am Dalish. The only other elves I really know are Solas who dislikes all things Dalish and Sera who dislikes all things "elfy". The Iron Bull or Varric would probably joke about it, Dorian would turn it all into a fascinating history lesson and Cole, well he would try to help but he would have so many questions. So I thought that I would do it myself and to do it late when no one would see...or at least so I thought."  
He felt his heart burst with a swell of affection for her, alone from her people and their customs. "Would it be alright if I...I mean I could assist you if you like?"  
She smiled fondly, the earnestness of his tone melting her worries away a little. "Are you sure the Chantry won't punish you for taking part in a heathen Dalish ritual? I mean I know how much your faith means to you and I don't want you to do something that goes against that..."  
He stepped forward and kissed her softly. "I do not remember any specific rules against sprinkling moss in a carriage but if I am wrong I can do penance later. Besides it is important to you which means that it is important to me."  
"Cullen--" She sighed lovingly at him before pulling his head down to kiss him once more.  
They spent the next half hour or so doing the ritual, laughing and joking together when they were done. He walked her to the door of her quarters and spent several pleasurable minutes kissing her goodnight before they both reluctantly pulled away.  
When he went back to his room he was able to fall asleep, smiling to himself with thoughts of her.


End file.
